


I don't want you to watch me

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Miedo era la palabra que mejor definía su estado y lo había sido durante mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo de amar, tenía miedo de entregarse a otro cuerpo, y por "entregarse" se refería a darlo todo en un beso, un abrazo, en la reunión de sexos y gotas de sudor entremezclados. ¿Será capaz Zoro de reconocer que está enamorado?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Capítulo 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** One Piece es de Oda, hago esto con el único afán de entretener.

**Notas de la Autora:** Respondiendo a una petición al Kink meme de la página de Facebook de Hessefan. Debo agradecer a este reto por haberme revivido a la musa, y eso es de agradecerse. 

...

**NO QUIERO QUE ME MIRES**

**Capítulo 1:**

Miedo era la palabra que mejor definió su estado y lo que había sido durante mucho tiempo. Tuvimos miedo de amar, tuve miedo de entregarse a otro cuerpo, y por “entregarse” se refería a darlo todo en un beso, un abrazo, en la reunión de sexos y gotas de sudor entremezclados.

No, no era _virgen._ Se había deshecho y hecho en tantos bares y prostíbulos y tabernas y… Se específicamente abatido, lo único que podía hacer, era resignarse, agachar la cabeza y seguir fingiendo ser un individuo sin lugar en su mente para otra cosa que no tiene entrenar y embriagarse como si su vida dependiese de ello. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Todo se remontaba algunos años atrás cuando todavía no podía discernir la maldad, la discriminación ... Aún era un niño rebelde con deseos de ganar a toda costa.

Pero sabía, de una u otra manera, que no era normal, por así decirlo. Escuchaba a los chicos del dojo hablar entre ellos, sobre las curvas de alguna muchacha, que si los pechos de otra eran perfectos, que si la cintura era delgada y las caderas amplias. No entendía ese gusto en común que tenían los demás. Empezar a preocuparse, porque no tienen en ninguna, ese algo especial para hacerlo reaccionar como los demás, que de tanto en tanto, cuando se encerraban en las duchas después de los entrenamientos y se ponían a hablar sobre actos desconocidos con niñas imaginarias, ese miembro que hasta entonces le permitía una sola utilidad, aumentaba su tamaño y parecía estar rígido como una roca.

Le habían dicho que eran cosas de adultos, pero los demás muchachos, apenas y le llevaban un par de años de ventaja, así que no entendía exactamente qué era esa habilidad extra que tenían los demás para tener fortaleza en ese lugar.

Tuvieron que pasar meses y el descubrimiento de la masturbación, para darse cuenta de que su pene no tenía necesidad de ejercitar para que logre permanecer erecto, o bueno, no de esa clase de ejercitación que él en su inocencia pensaba. Ocurrió en una de esas mañanas de clima caluroso, en donde despertar sin sábanas era lo más común del mundo.

Fue despertado al grito de "Zoro ha tenido un sueño húmedo" y sobresaltado al notario que el colchón estaba mojado y que, de una u otra manera, ese entrenamiento especial, había dado resultado.

Enseguida fue acorralado por los demás muchachos y fue bombardeado por un sinfín de comentarios y preguntas referidas a la clase de mujer con el cual había soñado. Zoro, que por sí estaba avergonzado, estaba también confundido. Corrió hacia el baño, dejó atrás las risas de todos ellos y escuchó los comentarios de sus sueños eróticos pasados.

Un hilo de voz interrumpió sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos para demostrar que estaba despierto, y apenas lo hizo, experimentó un vuelco en el corazón que le cortó la respiración.

¿Estás bien? - Se le oyó decir al que había interrumpido.

Zoro no automático articular palabra de inmediato. Se perdió demasiado entre tantas cavilaciones y el sentimiento que afloraba en su piel nuevamente,

—Estoy bien— Apenas pudo pronunciar.

Usopp dio media vuelta y se perdió hacia la puerta, no sin antes regresar a ver hacia Zoro, y cuando el mentido lo vio, la mente le jugó una mala pasada y vio reflejado en la fisionomía del moreno, ese muchacho que hace años h .

Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron en son de sorpresa y los recuerdos quisieron hacer nido en su cabeza.

¿No ha escuchado? Que Luffy se comerá tu porción de comida.

Zoro se convirtió con esa aspereza tan típica de él, pasó de largo dejando a Usopp en el cuarto circular en donde se encuentraban y bajó las escaleras.

Empezó a comer casi como un autómata, respondió poco a los estímulos de su alrededor y casi no insultaba al cocinero cuando hacía uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, y tampoco ponía el grito al cielo cuando el capitán o el resto se dedicaba a sus tonterías habituales. Todo fue ser igual a todos los días, pero hubo alguien, una sola persona que en realidad se percataba de que el carácter del espadachín, no era el de siempre. Notaba que algo debería haber molestado a tal grado de dejarlo en ese estado, y es que Usopp, tenía esa habilidad extra de ser extremadamente perceptivo con las emociones de sus compañeros.

Lo observaba tímidamente, escondiendo el rostro de vez en vez entre los platos de comida para no ser descubierto mientras lo examinaba un fondo, o lo que ocurría. La verdad es que Zoro, desde hace ya varios días que andaba cabizbajo, dubitativo, y notaba que, si bien era cierto que tendía a desaparecer un buen tiempo para dormir o echar unas cervezas, esta vez era totalmente diferente. Parecía estar ausente, aunque estaría a tres palmos de distancia.

Lo que alejarse fue tras haber terminado su porción, pesar de que la noche ya había caído, Zoro desembarcó y fue una vuelta por la isla a la que habían llegado.

Nuevamente los recuerdos le llegaron como un huracán. 

Zoro, nunca había dudado de su fuerza, de sus ganas de luchar, de atacar al que atacase, de defender su orgullo y seguir en dirección hacia su sueño. Pero esa vez, embriagado por los tantos sueños consecutivos con “él”, cegaron inmediatamente su mente adolescente que pedía a gritos satisface esa necesidad acumulada. Debía contárselo de inmediato a alguien, o si no, reventaría, pero algo en su interior, quizás el instinto, lo que no es lo más adecuado. ¿Por qué todos los chicos soñaban con mujeres, y él era la única excepción que soñaba con su compañero de cuarto?

Él era, quizás el más débil de todos, el que peor se la pasaba, el que siempre era vencido en las peleas y que siempre se vio obligado a refugiarse entre las sábanas cuando las cosas se ponían factible ...

—Basta— Si, había gritado en mitad del camino hacia lo desconocido, aunque estaba en unas cuantas calles del puerto, Zoro ya no encuentra el camino de vuelta.

Empezó a caminar tratando de despejar su mente, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde desahogar toda la energía acumulada desde la última vez en lo que había hecho, y bingo.

No era tan difícil reconocer el lugar adecuado, siempre había hombres por afuera atrayendo a otros hombres para entrar, había también chicas de cuerpos ostentosos, como de gorila maquillado, era también una de las señales.

—Aquí está— Se sonrió y se acercó para ser abordado rápidamente por uno de esos hombres.

Entró al lugar y siguió el protocolo típico de búsqueda al más fortachón y llevárselo al cuarto improvisado con paja y otros enceres. Estando allí dentro, lo que de la camisa y comenzó a desnudarlo. Estaba desesperado y furioso conseguí lo mismo por haber traído a su memoria esos sucesos que no quería recordar. Le devoró la boca al tipo que se resistía para ser él el dominante, más la fuerza de Zoro y su brutalidad eran más fuertes, que al final de cuentas, que la voluntad del otro se viera doblegada. Lo volteó y lo penetró sin previo aviso, sin lubricación como hacía siempre y comenzó a embestir con fuerza, tratando de sacar de su organismo todos esos pensamientos estúpidos que estaban atacando durante las tres semanas que no habían tocado tierra.

Con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto osco e insensible, había aprendido que en ese tipo de lugares no se debían mezclar sentimientos con el placer físico, y por ende, no valía la pena actuar para conseguir algo, solo después de terminar, se pagaba la tarifa y ya estaba.

Trataba de concentrarse en ver el choque de unas nalgas contra su miembro, más le era imposible, los ojos se le cerraban atrayendo recuerdos antiguos y frescos que le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser, esto hacía que las embestidas se hicieran cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto que el muchacho que tenía en cuatro en frente de sí, estaría unos pocos segundos de caer exhausto, inconsciente, perdido en el mar de sensaciones que hasta entonces tenían el espadachín fue capaz de arrancarle.

Zoro clavó sus uñas en la cintura del otro, y con un grito, dio por terminada la sesión.

Un mareo lo sacudió de pronto, se vio muy cansado y se dejó caer junto al gorila que también se había dormido. Y soñó. Soñó con el cuerpo desnudo de Usopp que se mecía sobre él arreglándose gemidos que nunca en su vida decidió. Sonrió entre sueños y se acomodó sobre el montón de heno como un niño siendo acurrucado por el más dulce de los sueños.

CONTINUARÁ ...

Ok, esto no es Fluff, pero un poquito de paciencia por favor, la trama se me va enredando (Como casi todo en mi mente en estos días), pero tengan por seguro que llegarán al momento tierno con estos dos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Suerte!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Oda no se encuentra por el momento, solamente estoy yo creando una infinidad de historias que Oda no haría. Lo hago sin fines de lucro. Deje su mensaje después del tono.

...

**I DON’T WANT YOU TO WATCH ME**

**Capítulo 2:**

Usopp regresaba al Sunny derrotado mientras sus amigos lo esperaban ansiosos en la cubierta.

—No está por ningún lado.

—Ese idiota y su sentido de orientación. —Nami estaba furiosa. Por culpa de Zoro, tendrían que esperar un día más en la isla, lo cual no era necesario, el log se había adaptado y ya habían comprado los víveres necesarios.

Luffy soltó una carcajada. —Nos quedaremos un día más, es hora de buscar aventuras. —Y salió dando saltos seguido por Chopper.

—Por lo menos podré ponerme a trabajar en mi mapa. —Nami se dirigió hacia el cuarto de cartografía y allí se encerró sin antes advertir. —El que me interrumpa, me deberá 50.000 Berries.

Robin se sentó en su posadera dispuesta a leer un libro mientras Sanji corría a la cocina para prepararle un batido de las frutas que había conseguido en el mercado.

Brook no tardó en tocar la melodía que sabía que sus nakama disfrutaban.

—Hey, Usopp, vamos a experimentar con pólvora y cola, seguramente será algo “Suuuuuper” estupendo.

Pero Usopp estaba distante, después de pensarlo un poco, accedió.

…

Fue despertado al poco tiempo por el que parecía ser el dueño del local.

—Ese bastardo —Gruñó observando al hombre que descansaba junto al heno. Estuvo a punto de aplicarle un puntapié, pero Zoro lo detuvo. Se arregló la ropa que apenas y se había movido de su sitio mientras que dejaba junto al cuerpo desnudo y rendido de su amante de paso, un fajo de billetes lo suficientemente grueso para pagar lo suyo y de otros dos hombres más, a lo cual, el dueño sonrió complacido y dejó dormir al trabajador, después de todo, ya tenía lo que hubiera ganado en toda la noche.

Salió del lugar, y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba sentir, se vio deprimido, vacío y mucho más furioso, estuvo tentado a regresar al lugar y tirarse a todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allá adentro, incluido clientes, mas respiró profundo y caminó unas cuadras más hacia lo que él pensaba estaba el norte y encontró un bar en donde se sentó a beber cerveza tras cerveza, recuerdo tras recuerdo, rabia contenida y una pasión que no se extinguía a pesar de haber casi violado al tipo.

Iba ya por su cuarto jarro de cerveza y estaba listo para pedir algo mucho más fuerte, pero algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos pudo escuchar los sonidos de unos cañones siendo disparados. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, así que decidió ir al puerto y comprobar que no fuera por sus compañeros todo el alboroto que se había ocasionado, pero era mucho pedir, lo sabía.

Corrió perdiéndose entre los laberintos de las calles de la maldita ciudad en donde los antros y prostíbulos estaban a la vista y en cambio el puerto parecía estar oculto entre los callejones, o al menos eso pensaba. Solamente Zoro podía encontrar los callejones más macabros y oscuros de cualquier pueblo, pero no podía llegar al centro o al puerto o a los sitios más comunes.

De todas formas, Zoro seguía corriendo, esquivando marines, civiles, caza recompensas y demás mientras con el mango de su espada aturdía a los más débiles. Solamente a su tripulación se le ocurría armar escándalo en una isla donde la marina estaba muy presente. Resopló dispuesto a seguir su camino.

Por otro lado, Luffy escapaba de una armada completa mientras se dirigía al barco, en la cubierta, todos estaban en sus posiciones, bajando velas, colocando el timón, atacando a los otros barcos que se aproximaban.

—Maldición Luffy— Gritó Nami —Muévete que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero aún si Luffy se apresurara, faltaba Zoro y no podían irse dejando a uno de sus nakama en la isla.

—Yo iré por él — Usopp saltó hacia el mar sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Nadó hasta esconderse tras unas rocas y se agarró firmemente a la orilla.

Un barco alcanzó al Sunny, y en cuestión de minutos, toda la cubierta estaba poblada de un humo fucsia que resplandecía, despejada la nube, los marines empezaron a abordar, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Usopp miraba atento al tiempo que se escondía por entre las rocas. Debía encontrar a Zoro lo más pronto posible o sería demasiado tarde para todos. No sabía lo que sucedería de ese momento en adelante, así que decidió ir a probar suerte y buscarlo en el último lugar en el cual lo había visto.

Empezó a correr por la ciudad, escondiéndose entre los basureros y costales viejos de las tiendas, en los rincones con sombras y tras las puertas hasta que llegó al lugar. En verdad se veía más horripilante en la noche, pero ahora que lo veía, solamente le entró un sentimiento de pena. Se escabulló por debajo de unos maderos y alcanzó el marco de una ventana. Se asomó.

Un marine interrogaba a un hombre robusto.

—¿Has visto a alguno de estos tipos? —Le decía mientras sacudía frente a sus ojos los carteles de se busca de los Mugiwara.

—No los he visto. —Respondió.

—Míralos bien, ¿Ninguno te parece conocido? Tú sabes bien lo que puedo hacer si no dices la verdad.

Y al parecer, le entró miedo.

—El de cabello verde, estuvo aquí en la noche, de hecho, fue mi cliente, pagó muy bien.

El marine sonrió complacido mientras que Usopp solamente se limitó a afrontar esa verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo venía tratando de negarse a sí mismo.

Recordó todas las veces que pudo ver a Zoro entrando en esa especie de lugares, y él, como su amigo y confidente no consentido, debía guardarle el secreto. Pero en ese instante, no estaba para debatirse en asuntos morales, debía encontrarlo a como dé lugar para rescatar a sus compañeros y escapar lo antes posible de esa isla.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, cuando desperté, él ya no estaba. —Respondía el tipo robusto de la noche anterior.

El den den mushi del marine empezó a sonar, y tras decir una serie de códigos y frases, colgó.

—Al parecer, ya no necesitaremos más de su ayuda. —Acto seguido, abandonó el lugar mientras reía a carcajadas.

Usopp, en su escondite, rezaba por encontrar a Zoro y que se encontrara a salvo. Aquel humo violeta no había sido normal, no estaba del todo seguro acerca de lo que les había sucedido. Se levantó sigilosamente, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo estaba viendo, corrió tratando de pensar en donde podría encontrarse.

Mientras tanto en el Sunny, todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo por luchar y aguantar hasta que sus nakamas lograran llegar al barco, pero era imposible, el humo fucsia que se había dispersado en más de una ocasión era un potente sedante, pero como era de esperarse de esa tripulación, todos estaban aguantando, aunque sabían que muy pronto se terminaría su resistencia y quedarían a merced de los marines que tenían máscaras de gas sobre sus caras. Franky tomó una decisión abrupta y dio la señal para que sus nakama se preparasen, los marines a bordo quedaron confundidos al ver que los Mugiwara se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a lo que estaba al alcance, y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar se escuchó un “Coup de Burst” seguido de una explosión que los dejó atontados, provocando así que la gran mayoría cayera el agua en seguida, los demás, al verse en semejante situación, prefirieron botarse al vacío. Era preferible caer al agua que quedarse con ellos que habían aguantado dos dosis de sedantes cuando a tripulaciones más grandes las habían derrotado con tan sólo una de ellas.

Luffy sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Franky por haber actuado de esa manera sin consultarle, Sanji y Chopper tuvieron que apresarle los brazos mientras que Brook se botó a sostener sus piernas para que no cometiera ninguna locura. Un grito de Nami lo hizo volver en sí.

—No teníamos opción, con esto podremos escapar y regresar a la isla para recogerlos, Zoro y Usopp juntos son lo suficientemente fuertes e inteligentes y estoy segura de que estarán bien, sólo deben esperar por nosotros, estoy segura de que sabrán que hacer. — Lo que decía Nami tenía lógica, no podían darse el lujo de caer de esa manera, debían luchar por la supervivencia tal como lo habían hecho en el Archipiélago Sabaody. Tuvieron que abandonar a dos de los suyos, pero regresarían, seguramente no se dieran cuenta que dos de ellos se quedaron en la isla y dieran por perdida esa cacería, Nami contaba con eso, aunque no podía ocultar una pequeña inseguridad, sólo podía esperar a que Usopp pudiera encontrar al cabezotas de Zoro.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ok, soy culpable. Últimamente tengo la manía de inventarme enemigos por el bien de la trama, o como dirían por allí, por pura conveniencia. Espero algún día volver a escribir situaciones que no me obliguen a crear villanos o quizás poner a un enemigo del canon en mis fics. 

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Suerte!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de Eichiro Oda, yo vengo acá con alucinaciones de media noche a ver si estas tienen algún tipo de sentido.

...

**I DON’T WANT YOU TO WATCH ME**

**Capítulo 3:**

Zoro observó el Sunny alejarse por el cielo y se sintió idiota. No era tonto para no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, seguramente sus nakama se encontraban en una situación complicadísima y tuvieron que escapar a como dé lugar para ponerse a salvo, luego regresarían por él. Sabía que ya en el aire, sea quien sea que los hubiese atacado, el enemigo estaría tan aturdido que sería fácil derrotarlo. Estaba tranquilo, sólo tenía que esperar a que regresen y lo encontrasen.

<<Debo conseguir un Den Den Mushi.>> Pensó resignado y empezó a caminar por los callejones sombríos que le eran tan fáciles de encontrar.

Por otro lado, Usopp se llenó de alivio al ver al Sunny volar majestuoso, lo entendía, sólo debía esperar a que sus nakama regresen, le dio risa ver a un tumulto de marines caer por la borda y escuchar a lo lejos gritos de terror al descubrir que la leyenda del barco volador era cierta. Movió la cabeza, debía encontrar a Zoro, seguramente el no sabría que lo andaba buscando, se creería que era el único que se había quedado, pero no, debía encontrarlo para poder guiarlo hasta el barco para cuando llegase, además, también tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él, de confesarle que su secreto no era tan secreto, que él lo había visto escabullirse en ese tipo de lugares y de una u otra forma darle algún tipo de reprimenda.

Usopp no sabía muy bien por qué quería tener esa conversación con Zoro si se supone que era parte de su intimidad, pero se sentía responsable de alguna forma, era él quien le estaba guardando ese secreto que descubrió por pura curiosidad. Había sido una noche en la que estaba demasiado aburrido en el barco. Todos se encontraban haciendo alguna actividad, menos él. A decir verdad, se encontraba pensativo, mirando por la borda, perdido en una serie de sentimientos que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acallar. No lo podía evitar, desde hace varios meses sabía a ciencia cierta que el cariño que le tenía a Zoro empezaba a mutar para convertirse en algo más profundo. La admiración y respeto que en un principio le tenía se estaba transformando y ya no podía mirarle con los mismos ojos, y era extraño, porque hasta ese entonces no sabía que pudiera sentir atracción hacia un hombre, siempre pensó que le gustaban las mujeres, aunque eso era mucho decir, porque en la vida solamente una mujer le había llamado la atención.

Usopp era muy abierto de mente, por eso no le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto, había aceptado que con el pasar de los años había empezado a sentir algo muchísimo más allá que una amistad hacia Zoro, y también tenía la certeza de que nunca sería correspondido, lo había aceptado, aunque le dolía, pero tanto tiempo en el mar le habían llevado a madurar de una manera extraordinaria y se sentía orgulloso de esa hazaña. Y así pensando se encontraba cuando un movimiento inusual llamó su atención, alguien se escabullía por entre las sombras y estuvo a punto de alertar a sus compañeros hasta que reconoció la cabellera verde que resaltaba en la arena. Se movía sigilosamente, como si no quisiera que nadie lo descubriera, y Usopp, que antes se jactaba de la madurez que había adquirido en todo ese tiempo, ahora se encontraba en un dilema. Por una parte quería respetar su intimidad, si salía de esa manera tendría sus razones más que válidas, pero por otro lado sentía tanta curiosidad, tanta, que sin darse cuenta se había escabullido entre las sombras para que nadie notase que se había ido.

Lo siguió con sigilo, a muchos metros de distancia para que no lo notase. Al principio parecía caminar al azar, girando en esquinas aleatorias, a veces creando círculos en su camino, pero conforme pasaron los minutos Usopp empezó a sentirse incómodo, las calles parecían sucias y tenían un olor fuerte que no supo diferenciar del todo, olía a orina, cerveza y tabaco junto a otros olores desagradables que le iban sofocando. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en esos lugares? Seguramente estaba perdido, o eso pensó hasta que sin previo aviso entró a una imitación de casa que era resguardada por un puñado de hombres y chicos que vestían ropas muy reveladoras considerando el frío de aquella noche.

Se quedó esperando a que saliera, pues no se atrevía a dar un paso dentro de ese lugar de dudosa reputación, pasaron horas y horas hasta que amaneció. Al fin salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y emprendía su camino de regreso. Curioso como él sólo, se acercó a la entrada que ya no parecía tan intimidante y preguntó a uno de los pocos chicos que quedaban afuera.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — Alcanzó a decir con voz temblorosa.

El chico tenía una expresión un poco triste a pesar de que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro — Te ves muy inocente como para desbaratar todo eso, es mejor que no te lo diga, sigue tu camino que aquí sólo encontrarás perdición. — Le dijo mientras una carcajada colectiva empezaba a penetrar en sus oídos. Usopp se asustó y salió corriendo en dirección al Sunny, sabía que a esa hora Sanji estaría empezando a despertar para hacer el desayuno, si se apresuraba podía llegar antes de que nadie notara su ausencia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y es que no quería que le preguntaran en donde se había metido, ya que no era normal para él desaparecer una noche entera. No lo hacía por sí mismo, si no por Zoro, y aunque Usopp pudiera evadir las preguntas con mentiras, no quería que por algún error descubrieran el secreto que había descubierto.

Sin dudas lo quería, no sabía a ciencia cierta en qué estaba metido Zoro, pero quería protegerlo. Logró llegar al Sunny y nadie había reparado en su desaparición, y es que tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse en su hamaca y fingirse dormido segundos antes de que Sanji fuera a decirle que el desayuno estaba listo. Se sentó a la mesa y se sorprendió de encontrar a Zoro sentado frente a él, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y no se le notaba irritado por el bullicio que armaba Luffy con la comida, es más, se le notaba descansado, relajado… Y ahí es cuando notó un patrón extraño en el comportamiento de su nakama, cuando llegaban a tierra y se quedaban más de dos días, a Zoro se lo notaba extrañamente de buen humor, y mientras más días pasaran en altamar, más irritado se lo veía. Esto despertó aún más la curiosidad del tirador y decidió que llegaría al fondo de todo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Usopp se diera de narices contra la verdad, y es que en la siguiente Isla pasó lo mismo. Zoro salió y se dirigió como por instinto a esas callejuelas oscuras y malolientes, al parecer en cada pueblo había un sector igual, las casas se asemejaban mucho dado la destrucción que tenían, y por una de las ventanas lo pudo ver. Ahí estaba su espadachín querido, sometiendo a un hombre que parecía gorila y lo hacía retorcer del placer. Usopp no era tan ingenuo e inocente como parecía, así que se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, por alguna razón, Zoro liberaba tensiones en esos lugares en vez de seducir a alguna chica como había visto que alguna vez lo hiciera Franky o el mismísimo Sanji en un afán de adentrarlo a él en ese mundo de la seducción.

Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo presente, sentía celos y al mismo tiempo un dejo de esperanza al tener la pequeña posibilidad de ser correspondido, aunque no estaba tan seguro de querer lo que había visto. Es decir, Usopp ya se encontraba en una edad en donde quería experimentar los placeres de la carne, pero la manera que había visto en Zoro lo preocupaba, no quería algo de esa magnitud, es decir, Zoro no involucraba sentimientos según lo que había podido ver, era un salvaje en ese y muchos más aspectos, pero al mismo tiempo le entró el morbo y quería verlo, así que lo seguía todas las noches en que les era posible.

Se tachó de masoquista, porque a decir verdad le dolía verlo en esas situaciones, porque en parte él quería ser uno de esos hombres, pero al mismo tiempo temía muchísimo conocer a ese Zoro. Usopp quería amor, pero al parecer el espadachín no pensaba en esas cosas. Sin darse cuenta, el tirador tomó una nueva actitud con su nakama, día con día se le notaba más atento y trataba de cuidarlo con pequeñísimos detalles que nadie se daría cuenta, pero que Zoro empezó a notar.

A veces por la mañana se encontraba con su habitual botella de sake, entonces ya no era necesario bajar a la cocina, enfrentarse al cocinero y volver a subir para beber y luego entrenar, se ahorraba el disgusto y tenía más tiempo para concentrarse en cosas que consideraba más importantes, como el hecho de meditar, e incluso sus sesiones se veían más aligeradas dado que ya no discutía por las mañanas para conseguir su botella de sake. En otras ocasiones encontraba trozos de pescado ahumado, ese que a Usopp le quedaba tan bien y repartía entre sus nakamas, sólo que empezó a notar que de pronto tenía una porción extra. Estos fueron pequeños detalles que lo llevaron a reflexionar y notar más al moreno, le dio un empujoncito para darse cuenta que Usopp era un chico de corazón cálido, amable y extremadamente tierno. Zoro sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Ya no podía mirarlo sin recordar un episodio de su pasado que le dolía a niveles insospechados.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** One piece es de Oda-Sama, yo vengo a pervertir sus inocentes mentes que si están aquí ya no son tan inocentes que digamos.

...

**I DON’T WANT YOU TO WATCH ME**

**Capítulo 4:**

La infancia de Zoro había sido complicada en muchos aspectos, no quería recordar y había bloqueado tantos recuerdos de antes de llegar al Dojo, y estando allí comenzó a descubrir su sexualidad. A edad muy temprana se dio cuenta de que algo andaba “mal”, no veía atractivo en las chicas, podía reconocer que eran bellas, sin embargo, no era un tipo de belleza que le causara algún tipo de impresión más allá del puro arte, en cambio, más de una vez se descubrió a si mismo mirando lascivamente a sus compañeros, los cuales solamente conversaban de chicas y tenían una insana curiosidad en conocer los gustos de Zoro después del episodio del sueño húmedo. <<¿Le gustaban las morenas quizás?>> << ¿Quizás las rubias?>> <<Yo lo sé, yo lo sé, las chicas de cabello azul o verde, para tener hijos con un cabello de esos colores>> Zoro se veía molesto, no le gustaba conversar de esos temas porque sabía que sus gustos no eran normales, nunca antes en su vida había escuchado de un hombre sintiendo atracción por otro hombre. Sus días en el Dojo se los pasó entrenando y entrenado más y más duro para cumplir una promesa y se fijó una meta que iba a conseguir a como dé lugar, evadía las preguntas de los demás diciendo que no tenía tiempo para eso, que a él solamente le interesaba entrenar. Zoro había progresado demasiado, tanto que los demás no eran rival y como el Dojo había ganado una muy buena reputación, más de la que ya tenía, muchos chicos nuevos empezaron a llegar, muchos de los niños que habían crecido en ese lugar aún seguían allí y empezaban una nueva etapa de aprendizaje, y consistía en enseñar a otros lo que sabían. Koshiro consideraba que enseñar a otros era una forma más avanzada de aprender nuevas cosas, así que empezó su nueva modalidad. Había un chico tímido que había llegado allí por exigencias de sus padres, y precisamente él fue dejado al cuidado de Zoro.

Los entrenamientos eran duros, Zoro le exigía demasiado y este chico se esforzaba el doble que los demás, pasaban día y noche juntos, al principio solamente en estricto régimen de enseñanza, pero poco a poco el espadachín se descubrió mirándole de reojo cuando se metían a la ducha. No está de más decir que tenía las hormonas revueltas producto del entrenamiento, y día con día sentía unas ganas irremediables de empotrarlo contra la pared de las duchas y hacerlo suyo, sin embargo, sabía que era algo incorrecto. Conforme pasaban los días se daba cuenta de que no era solamente un asunto físico lo que le tenía atrapado, era algo más allá. Lo veía y podía mirar a través de sus músculos, de su mirada. Era un chico frágil pero amable, no le gustaba meterse en trifulcas y era muy considerado, no solamente con él, sino con todos. Zoro no conocía a mucha gente así más que su maestro y otras personas, pero no era solamente esa amabilidad, era algo más que no podía dilucidar.

Una noche se armó de valor y decidió que le confesaría sus sentimientos. Pensaba quizás que el chico correspondería o diera una esperanza para forjar una relación. Se sentía seguro, porque al igual que él, no participaba en conversaciones con los demás muchachos, le insistían con preguntas que lo incomodaban y evitaba, al igual que él había hecho una temporada. Quizás el chico estaba pasando por lo mismo y Zoro sentía que era su deber ayudarlo, además de que ya no podía callarse lo que sentía.

Lo citó para hacer un entrenamiento especial a media noches, y el chico asistió obediente. Lo miró acercarse a contraluz con la luna y le pareció un momento mágico, estaba allí, con esa actitud sumisa que lo denotaba, con la cabeza erguida como un buen alumno, sin embargo, esquivando la mirada de su maestro. Zoro abrió los labios con la intención de decirle algo, pero no pudo, las palabras no eran su fuerte y decidió actuar, que era lo más natural que le salía. Se acercó e intentó besarlo, pero el muchacho se asustó, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Roronoa se quedó de pie en ese lugar sin saber qué hacer, no se movió de ese sitio hasta el amanecer, lo mejor sería darle tiempo y pedirle una disculpa por el malentendido, sin embargo, no se lo volvió a ver, sus cosas desaparecieron y conforme pasaron los días una serie de chismes se esparcieron por el pueblo, de pronto los demás lo miraban con sonrisa burlona y susurraban a su paso, esta situación se repitió algunos días más hasta que Zoro se cansó y decidió preguntar directamente lo que sucedía. Le habían perdido el respeto por el simple hecho de ser gay.

Como era de esperar, Zoro puso en su lugar a todos y cada uno de ellos, se encontraba dolido por el rechazo y ahora aún más al saberse descubierto. Desmintió los rumores a punta de espadazos y la gente en el pueblo ya no se atrevía ni a mirarlo a los ojos.

…

Dejó de pensar, debía encontrar un lugar para resguardarse, no vaya a ser que los marines del lugar lo reconocieran y tuviera que salir huyendo de esa isla, sería problemático ya que estaba seguro de que sus nakama irían algún día de esos a rescatarlo. Se rascó la verde cabellera sin saber exactamente qué hacer, aún era muy temprano en la mañana y decidió que lo mejor era esperar en alguna cantina, seguramente les sería más fácil encontrarlo ahí.

…

Usopp, escurridizo como era, recorría las calles de aquel pueblo ocultándose en cada esquina. Por una parte, se escondía de los marines que al parecer ya no parecían preocupados en buscar a los Mugiwara, ya todos se habían ido, o eso pensaban; y, por otro lado, también se escondía de Zoro, no quería enfrentarlo todavía, aunque se moría de ganas de darle una buena reprimenda, después de todo, era su culpa el que se encuentren en esa situación.

Después de un rato de estar caminando a hurtadillas y ver que no pasaba nada, se relajó. Empezó a observar la ciudad, era muy bonita, había gente alegre paseando por las calles y se respiraba un aroma cálido en el ambiente. Sonrió pensando en el espadachín, le pareció una idea agradable el tener la oportunidad de caminar con él por entre esas calles, quizás ir a comer algo o de plano invitarle a una cerveza, aunque sabía que a Zoro le haría falta más de un barril para que lo tomase en cuenta. Se rio para sus adentros y empezó a correr, de pronto era tan claro en donde podía encontrarle y se tachó de bruto por no darse cuenta antes, allí iba, con una emoción en el pecho tan desconocida, pero que al mismo tiempo anhelaba.

Empezó a entrar en cada bar que se le cruzaba en el camino, pero no lo encontraba, poco a poco sintió que sus ánimos disminuían al quedar menos opciones. Entró en el último bar de ese sector con las esperanzas rotas, quizás debería ir a buscarlo en uno de esos lugares que odiaba. Abrió la puerta de un solo empujón, dio un vistazo rápido y tampoco allí estaba.

Zoro se encontraba bebiendo como era su costumbre, jarra tras jarra, mezcla con mezcla, había dejado de pedir cerveza para empezar con el sake. Escuchó que una puerta se abría de un solo golpe y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, quizás eran los marines que se habían dado cuenta que seguía rondando el pueblo, empuñó su espada y alzó la vista como fiera a punto de atacar, pero lo vio allí, con la mirada perdida y de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Pero que carajos hacía el narigón allí? Pensó en tener algunos días de puro relax, lejos de todo, con tiempo de aclarar la mente y olvidarse de los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo, después de todo ya no podía disfrutar del sexo casual, porque solamente podía pensar en una persona, y esa persona estaba allí exactamente. Usopp bajó la vista, casi con rabia, apretó el puño y empezó a dar la vuelta para retirarse, pronto sintió una mano en el hombro que lo sobresaltó, y estaba listo para correr si no hubiese sido porque una mano gruesa y tosca le agarró del brazo.

Chilló, como solamente un niño pequeño podría, y ante esta escena Zoro no tuvo más remedio que reír a carcajadas. Usopp al verlo se tranquilizó, pero muy pronto adoptó nuevamente una postura de estrés. Se aliviaba al haberlo encontrado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía conversar con él.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó en un tono de sorpresa.

—Estoy buscándote — Se guardó los insultos que quería decirle, aunque su voz se notaba claramente molesta.

—Pues aquí estoy — Zoro tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirle, si bien era un tipo de pocas palabras, en esta ocasión sentía que las palabras se le tropezaban y caían nuevamente cuesta abajo hacia su garganta.

Se quedaron allí, en la puerta, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Todo el bar se había fijado en ellos y sentían que algo importante estaba sucediendo, era tan claro para los demás, menos para los protagonistas de la escena. El dueño del bar se acercó a Zoro para exigir que pagara la cuenta antes de que se fuera, sin embargo, la interrupción le cayó mal al espadachín quien estuvo a punto de mandarlo a volar, pero reparó en el rostro de Usopp y rápidamente suavizó sus facciones para preguntar. 

—¿Me acompañas a terminar de beber la botella que pedí? 

Usopp sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba al fondo, por eso no lo había visto, el lugar estaba ubicado estratégicamente para ver hacia la salida sin ser visto por los que entraban, era algo muy inteligente por parte de Zoro.

Se sentaron sin mirarse, Roronoa empezó a beber lentamente el cuenco que tenía al frente mientras Usopp a su lado tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un tímido y alguien de pocas palabras sentados en la misma mesa? Cuando estaban en tumulto se les hacía más fácil interactuar, pero allí, a solas, con la certeza de que nadie más los interrumpiría era difícil, tomando en cuenta que ambos querían decirse un millón de cosas, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar.

—Lo sé todo. — Muy contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, había sido Usopp el que se armó de valor para empezar una conversación que desde hace meses llevaba postergando.

Zoro alzó la ceja, ¿A qué exactamente se refería? Tomó el control de sus impulsos para evitar atragantarse con el sake que estaba bebiendo en ese instante.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? 

Usopp se sintió intimidado al escuchar esa voz rasposa característica de él y decidió tragar un buen bocado de saliva antes de contestar.

—Te he visto, Zoro. — Le faltó el aire, y en un impulso le arrebató el cuenco de sake para tomárselo aguantando la respiración y cerrando los ojos con asco.

—¡Si te lo tomas así no durarás ni cinco segundos en pie! — Le advirtió Zoro con voz apresurada y casi a los gritos. Era bien sabido que en la tripulación había 3 abstemios: Luffy, Chopper y el que estaba allí aguantando las arcadas, por ende, un solo sorbo de sake sería suficiente para marearlo, ni se diga esa cantidad y a esa velocidad, Zoro prontamente se resignó a tener que cargarlo y cuidar de él hasta que se recupere. — Estás bien? — Le preguntó con voz de alerta.

—Estoy bien. — Le dijo mientras tosía. — ¿Puedo tomar otro trago? Después de todo lo pagaste tú.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, tu no tomas. — Le dijo entre divertido y preocupado.

—Tú no sabes si tomo o no tomo, nunca has reparado en mi — Se podía notar que Usopp estaba entre enojado y dolido.

Zoro sintió que el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos en el momento en el que Usopp no esperó una respuesta afirmativa de su compañero e hizo el amago de tomar directamente de la botella. El espadachín sostuvo su muñeca con fuerza, sin que significara una amenaza, y lentamente le quitó la botella para servirle un trago a su amigo.

Usopp bebió, esta vez más despacio. Se alegraba al haber logrado desviar la atención de Zoro, después de todo, se había arrepentido de haberle confesado a medias que sabía su secreto.

—Estás más raro de lo normal —Le reprochó el espadachín al tiempo que alzaba la mano para llamar la atención de alguno de los encargados. Tenía la intención de pagar la cuenta y salir de allí con un Usopp mareado, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras de Usopp, al cual la bebida ya le había hecho efecto.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Y a Zoro le dieron ganas de molerlo a besos en ese mismo instante. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, quería decirle que desde hace varios meses que lo había notado, y no sólo como un reconocimiento a su reciente valentía y fuerza, sino también porque podía ser sincero, amable y tierno al mismo tiempo.

—No sé lo que es eso. — Le dijo tratando de esconder sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. —Supongo que tú estás enamorado, por eso tu comportamiento.

—No lo sé, puede ser, aún no lo sé. — Usopp quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía, lo mejor era palpar el terreno antes de lanzarse de lleno. Se moría de miedo, sin embargo, no sospechaba que el que más temor tenía era Zoro.

—¿Qué quieres? — Escuchó una voz dura y amenazante desde su costado izquierdo, era el encargado que se acercaba a la mesa debido al llamado de antes.

—Un barril de cerveza. —Si sus intenciones principales eran irse de allí lo más pronto posible, la repentina conversación había capturado su atención por completo, no quería emborrachar a Usopp y optó por medidas más suaves, empezó a sacar un fajo de billetes para pagar el saldo anterior y de paso, este nuevo lote.

Usopp se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad y se adelantó a Zoro —Voy a pagar yo. —Lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, casi con satisfacción.

—Sí que estás raro. — Le dijo sorprendido, pero de igual manera con una sonrisa en los labios. 

El encargado se alejó susurrando un <<Par de okamas.>>

**CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Todo de Oda…

...

**I DON’T WANT YOU TO WATCH ME**

**Capítulo 5:**

Usopp salió colgado del hombro del espadachín mientras entonaba una alegre canción que se le había quedado grabada en el cerebro por haberla escuchado tantas veces en el bar en donde estaban. Ya no recordaba exactamente la letra, pero el ritmo era lo que le había gustado, eso, y que su resignado compañero le acompañara en algunas estrofas con desganados tarareos sólo porque él se lo pedía.

Era aún de día y Zoro ya tenía que lidiar con un borracho que se sostenía en pie solamente gracias a él. Se sentía molesto, y no por el hecho de que tuviera que cuidarlo, no… Era más bien porque no pudo sonsacarle ningún tipo de información a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, Usopp sabía guardar muy bien secretos, esto le hizo sentir que quizás pudiera contarle una parte de la verdad y así no cargar con todo el peso de su historia más oculta. Se retractó al momento, porque sabía que, si le confesaba su inevitable atracción hacia los hombres, terminaría por declarársele, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, y no era porque temiera que lo juzgara, sabía muy bien que el tirador no era de ese tipo de gente. Zoro temía que Usopp se alejase para no recordarle el rechazo a cada instante, porque así era él…

Caminaban lentamente, el espadachín buscaba un lugar en el que pudiera recostar a su nakama para que pase la borrachera, y al mismo tiempo tenía que lidiar con un Usopp testarudo que quería ir a otro bar para seguir bebiendo. Agradecía haber pedido la cerveza, caso contrario se encontraría en graves problemas, aunque no le disgustaba la idea de tener que llevarlo en brazos, una sonrisa de medio lado se le dibujó en el rostro hasta que sintió que su amigo perdía el equilibrio, su mano, que hasta ese entonces estaba libre, lo sostuvo por la cintura para evitar que cayese, lo apretó a su cuerpo y sintió los fornidos músculos que se le marcaban por bajo la camiseta que ese día llevaba. Ese mínimo contacto fue suficiente para ponerlo a mil revoluciones, sus hábiles ojos se posaron en un letrero que decía “hotel”, con el calor del momento no lo pensó dos veces y entró al lugar con prisa.

…

Se encontró vagando por las calles del pueblo. Se acarició el cabello mojado y trataba de respirar cada vez con mayor mesura. Había tenido que huir para no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de besarlo, de desnudarlo y hacerlo suyo por más de una vez en aquella tarde, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Usopp, al haber tocado la cama se había quedado dormido, y a Zoro no le pareció justo abusar de esa manera tan vil de su amigo… Al diablo, sabía con certeza de que no podía verlo ya como un amigo. Quería deshacerlo, descubrir qué había bajo todas sus capas, quería conocerlo en todas sus facetas, quería conocerlo más allá que cualquiera, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo. Eran tantas cosas las que lo atormentaban que decidió meterse a la ducha para bañarse en agua fría y salir a meditar un poco, le era imposible concentrarse al saber que allí estaba Usopp, tan a su merced y teniendo la certeza de que nadie lo interrumpiría.

Y así estaba, dándole vueltas al asunto, y de paso a la ciudad. Se detuvo en seco para darse cuenta de que estaba perdido y tuvo ganas de darse un puñete, sólo rogaba en poder volver al hotel en donde había dejado a su amigo, dio la vuelta para disponerse a regresar, pero un letrero le llamó la atención.

…

Usopp despertó con el sentimiento de que Franky le martillaba la cabeza. Se levantó para reclamarle, pero cayó en cuenta de que estaba solo, y peor aún, en un cuarto que no se le hacía conocido para nada. Quiso gritar y salir huyendo, pero al levantarse sintió que el mundo entero le daba vueltas y cayó nuevamente sobre la cama para levantarse con más cuidado y buscar un baño porque necesitaba vomitar. ¿Qué le había pasado? Y de pronto un millón de imágenes le invadieron por completo, y aunque eran confusas, le llevaron a recordar los sucesos de aquella mañana. Se sentó en la cama tratando de no vomitar y poder ubicarse en el espacio, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Zoro cargando una bolsa de compras.

—Veo que despertaste —Le dijo divertido mientras dejaba las compras sobre una mesita. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me llevara el diablo — Dijo con voz pastosa y cansada.

Zoro solo atinó a reír, se debía sentir completamente mal como para que se expresara así, Usopp no era mal hablado, o al menos no en situaciones normales. —Eso te pasa por beber como si supieras hacerlo.

Las tensiones obviamente se habían diluido, aunque no desaparecido por completo, Usopp se sonrojó, aunque esto duró muy poco porque se levantó de golpe con la mano en la boca.

—Está por allá. —Le dijo Zoro señalando una puerta que conducía al bañó.

El moreno corrió y cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras el espadachín se quedó afuera escuchando el concierto de gemidos y arcadas que se llevaba a cabo dentro. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría en ese martirio, así que se dispuso a sacar las compras que había llevado.

Al fin Usopp salió del baño, con la cara pálida y con un evidente temblor en el cuerpo, Zoro se compadeció de él y lo ayudó a sentarse en la mesa en donde antes había dejado las compras. Se dejó hacer, no tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas de preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, solamente cuando se sentó a la mesa reparó en que había comida.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó con un dejo de asombro en su voz.

—Come, te caerá bien.

Al principio Usopp quiso decirle que no tenía ganas, pero por otro lado se sintió afortunado al poder recibir algo de parte de Zoro.

—Es carne de pescado seco, espero que esté tan bueno como el que preparas. —Zoro miró hacia afuera fingiendo desinterés. —Además, tiene caldo de cebollas con tomate y otras cosas. Creo que es lo que Sanji prepara cuando las chicas beben demasiado licor y esto les ayuda a pasar el malestar.

Usopp tuvo sentimientos cruzados en ese momento, por una parte era lindo recibir esa clase de atención por parte del espadachín, pero al mismo tiempo le molestó la mención de Sanji al creer que se fijaba en las cosas que él hacía. —No sabía que eras tan considerado. —Le dijo con un enojo imperceptible.

—No lo soy… —Respondió en automático y frenó en seco antes de seguir hablando.

Nuevamente la tensión se hacía presente, y esta vez era algo mucho más incómodo porque no había nada a lo que asirse, es decir, no había ruido ni bebida, y a diferencia de Usopp, no supo cómo cambiar el tema de conversación. 

Empezó a comer después de que el silencio reinara la habitación. Después de darle algunos sorbos a la sopa, se percató de que Zoro no comía y que lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Quieres? —Le dijo mientras extendía el plato.

No tenía hambre, pero aceptó el plato sin saber muy bien por qué, y empezó a comer, despacio, para luego pasarle el plato nuevamente. En cuestión de minutos se terminó la sopa que iba de lado a lado de la mesa. El cuarto se quedó en completo silencio y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sentados frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

…

En el Sunny se podia ver a Luffy, Chopper y Franky observando al mar con un evidente decaimiento.

—Zoro y su maldita costumbre de perderse, sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y encima, por su estupidez también Usopp… —Nami daba vueltas por la cubierta con enojo.

Brook, que si bien estaba preocupado por la situación, podía entender que no era tan grave, después de todo, no tenían apuro de llegar a ningún lado y los marines, con toda seguridad pensarían que todos habían escapado, eso, sumándole al extremo sentido de supervivencia de Usopp, pensaba que ambos podrían estar a salvo.

Sanji también sentía un cabreo, aunque menos exagerado que el de la navegante, era cabreo al fin y al cabo, y más que nada por poner en ese estado a la pelirroja que no reaccionaba de buena manera a ninguna de las muestras de afecto que quería darle (Aunque eso era común en los días normales, por lo menos ahora podía echarle la culpa al marimo)

Robin se dirigió al cuarto, sacó un libro y una taza de café, se tumbó sobre la posadera con una sonrisa triunfante y se relajó. Todos en el barco la miraron extrañados, porque si bien era conocida la actitud relajada de la arqueóloga, esto ya estaba en un nivel más alto. Tenían que regresar a la isla a riesgo de perderse porque el log no estaba configurado, iban a gastar las provisiones que habían adquirido en la isla y se sometían a que los marines los estuvieran siguiendo y encontrarlos en medio camino, y ella se sentaba relajada, e incluso se podría decir que hasta estaba contenta.

—Al menos con esto se reducirán varias tensiones en el barco. —Dijo tan enigmática como siempre tratando de que los demás escucharan.

Robin lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, era una experta en lectura, y no solamente a lo referente a libros y poneglyphs, si no que había aprendido a leer a las personas, y le era aún más fácil tratándose de dos de las personas a las cuáles quería muchísimo.

…

—Si me he enamorado. —Soltó Zoro sin previo aviso dejando a un Usopp sin palabras. —Pero fue hace demasiados años y no salió bien. Decidí que lo mejor era no enfocarse en ese tipo de sentimientos y solamente pelear con todas mis fuerzas por ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. — Bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

La noche había caído, y Zoro había estado bebiendo durante ya varias horas sin que Usopp probara nada más allá que agua.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? —Le preguntó sin apartarle la vista.

—Tu preguntaste en primer lugar ¿No?

Y Usopp se sonrojó levemente, no sabía exactamente por qué le estaba contando eso, quizás el haberse quedado a solas en esa isla fortalecería su amistad, y aunque Usopp se sentía halagado, también se sentía triste al saber que quizás convertirse en su confidente le cerraría las puertas para dar un paso más allá.

—¿Qué salió mal? —Le preguntó casi en un susurro, teniendo la esperanza de que no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Es complicado. —Zoro se mostró especialmente abierto, quizás era la bebida que estaba aflojándole la lengua. —Creo que no lo entenderías, o quizás sí. Aún eres muy joven todavía como para que sepas esa parte de la historia.

A Usopp le dolió el orgullo, pensaba que Zoro empezaba a verlo como una persona más adulta, pero de pronto lo había rebajado al nivel de un niño que no entendía de las cosas.

—Prefiero ser un niño que no entiende, a ser un adulto que sabe perfectamente lo que hace y que aún así se va a revolcar con cuanto hombre encuentre. —Lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que las mesas aledañas lo escuchen.

El lugar quedó en silencio, Zoro abrió el ojo lo más que pudo y parpadeó un par de veces manteniendo una actitud seria. De pronto todo tuvo sentido, Usopp lo había descubierto y no había dicho nada.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Frunció el ceño mientras hablaba despacio.

Usopp, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho tuvo el instinto de salir corriendo, se levantó de la mesa y dio la vuelta, pero Zoro aprisionó su muñeca con fuerza. El encargado, cansado ya de este par conflictivo les gritó desde la barra. —Ya fue suficiente con sus escenas de celos, ya váyanse, creo que a la esquina hay un bar de okamas.

Y el bar entero empezó a reír y abuchear, a silbar y gritar que se fueran. Zoro tuvo ganas de golpearlos a todos, y esta vez sintió la mano de Usopp que apretaba la suya.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. —Esa ternura lo desarmó, echó una mirada fulminante que casi hizo desmayar a los presentes.

—Nos vamos. —Dijo con una voz ronca que hizo temblar a Usopp. No lo soltó de la mano hasta que llegaron al hotel.

Ya estando en la puerta, Usopp cayó en cuenta de que el lugar era uno muy decente como para haber sido elegido por Zoro.

—No sabía que acostumbrabas a dormir en este tipo de lugares. —Le dijo para romper el momento incómodo que se volvía a posar sobre ellos.

—No lo hago… —Quiso detenerse, pero a esas Alturas ya nada le importaba. Usopp ya sabía su secreto y no lo había juzgado, quizás sería el momento para develar un poco más sus sentimientos. —Pensé que estarías más a gusto aquí.

Entraron al hotel sin dejar de sostenerse las manos, algo que había empezado para frenar al otro, rápidamente se había convertido en un vínculo que ninguno se atrevía a romper. No les importó las miradas, después de todo el bar entero les creía okamas.

Subieron las gradas ignorando al encargado, Zoro abrió la puerta y entró arrastrando a un Usopp hacia adentro. El espadachín estaba listo para hablar, entreabrió los labios para empezar una declaración, sin embargo, Usopp no le dio tiempo, y a pesar de que le temblaban hasta las piernas, se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero buscando sus labios desesperado.

Zoro se sorprendió y en seguida le dio ternura al ver que Usopp no lograba atinar a su boca. —Si te sigues moviendo así terminarás por sacarme el otro ojo. —Le dijo con una voz tan ronca que lo paralizo. —Con una mano le agarró de la nariz para hacerla a un lado, con la otra lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Zoro por fin lo besó.

**CONTINUARÁ**

He estado dos días sentada en la computadora escribiendo sin parar. Algo bueno tenía que salir de esta cuarentena. Me siento satisfecha, presiento que el siguiente será el último capítulo del fic. Por cierto, lo que comen Usopp y Zoro está basado en una sopa que se come en mi país y que dicen que para la resaca es un remedio muy bueno, la he probado, corroboro el hecho, no sé si sea verdad, pero al menos a mí un buen encebollado me revive después de una noche de excesos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Suerte!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, yo solo vengo a pervertir algunas mentes.

...

**I DON’T WANT YOU TO WATCH ME**

**Capítulo 6:**

Usopp se separó para tomar aire, todo era tan nuevo y fantástico que lo creía irreal. Zoro le sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo hacia su cuerpo. Había silencio, pero uno muy diferente al de esa misma mañana, este era uno que creaba comodidad, calidez e intimidad. Un poco avergonzado, el tirador se separó, y aunque a Zoro le sorprendió, dejó de ejercer fuerza para dejarlo libre. Usopp hizo el intento de quitarse la camiseta y aunque se le notaba nervioso, hacía todo lo posible por hacer los movimientos adecuados, Zoro lo miró sin entender exactamente qué era lo que intentaba hacer.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó contrariado.

—Esto es lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer ¿No? —Lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza y miedo. Zoro lograba entender lo que le sucedía, intuyó que Usopp lo habría visto en ese tipo de situaciones más de una vez, y para ser sincero, no es que fuera una escena agradable de ver, al menos no para alguien como Usopp.

—No… —Le dijo con voz firme, tanto que le llegó a intimidar y dejarlo congelado en el lugar. A Usopp se le notaba en los ojos que estaba confundido y asustado, el espadachín tuvo que suavizar la voz para poder decirle lo que sentía. —Creo que primero debemos conversar como dos personas adultas, aunque aquí alguien se haya comportado como un niño caprichoso. —Lo dijo con voz calma aunque el tono de la misma de por si era duro, se notaba que no había enojo.

—Aquí el único niño has sido tú, no me vengas con ese discurso de adulto.

Zoro rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Usopp quedó descolocado.

—Aquí el único niño he sido yo. —Reafirmó lo que había dicho Usopp. —Me cerré al amor pensando que era la solución, pero sin darme cuenta terminé enamorado… —Se sentía extraño, Zoro siempre había sido directo cuando de decir lo que quería se trataba, pero en esta ocasión le estaba costando horrores. Quería decirle que desde que había reparado en sus sentimientos, cada vez se le dificultaba mantener relaciones con desconocidos, porque solamente pensaba en él, y sin embargo, ese día que podía tenerlo a su merced, que Usopp prácticamente se estaba desvistiendo, no quería hacerle nada, y no era porque no lo deseaba, si no que sentía que le debía una situación muchísimo más especial.

El moreno entendió que para Zoro no era nada fácil encontrarse en esa situación, ya había visto que se le dificultaba el hablar de sentimientos, y él no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil por ideas absurdas que posaba sobre su mente basado solamente en pequeñas palabras que quizás pudo haber malentendido, además de estar yéndose por el camino equivocado cuando quiso desvestirse. <<Bobo>> pensó para sí mismo, había cometido el error de encasillar a Zoro como una bestia sexual sin darle la oportunidad de nada.

—Zo… —Se aclaró la garganta. —Gracias por todo.

Usopp se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la cama. El espadachín se dejó hacer, lo siguió para sentarse al filo, junto a él. Usopp miró hacia la ventana para contemplar la iluminación de afuera. No era precisamente el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero se sentía feliz por poder compartir esa vista con el mismísimo Roronoa. Zoro entendió que quizás no era tan necesario hablar, después de todo, Usopp siempre había sido muy inteligente, y aunque a veces el orgullo lo hacía hacer cosas innecesarias o exageradas, sentía que todo estaba claro. Lo abrazó por la espalda atrayéndolo con fuerza, hundió su nariz en el cuello moreno y aspiró con fuerza, Usopp se sintió morir, y en un acto reflejo sus manos apretaron los brazos curtidos y llenos de cicatrices del espadachín. Cerró los ojos pensando en que nunca había visto a Zoro así, lo había visto como un ser sin sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, y ahora lo estaba tratando de una manera tan especial que sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría.

—Te quiero. —Le dijo Usopp en un susurro mientras seguía disfrutando del contacto de sus labios contra su piel.

Sentía humedad y calor al mismo tiempo, un cosquilleo le recorría por todo el cuerpo, tan insoportable y placentero que el tirador no tuvo más opción que girar su cabeza para buscar los labios del espadachín. Se le podía notar la inexperiencia, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo que le corría por dentro.

—Que me vas a sacar el ojo. —Le dijo Zoro con tono divertido al tiempo que jadeaba por momentos.

Lo liberó para permitirle ponerse frente a frente y hundiendo sus hoscas manos en la maraña de cabellos de Usopp lo atrajo lentamente para plantarle un beso firme que empezaba a ser cada vez más largo. Se separaban por momentos para tomar aire, para mirarse un momento, para disfrutar del momento, después de todo, no había prisa.

Zoro se recostó en la cama atrayendo consigo a Usopp, le acarició el rostro, el cabello, el cuello, el brazo contorneado y firme.

—Soy malo con las palabras. —Le dijo por fin. —Así que espero que te estés dando cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando y de lo mucho que todo esto significa para mi… —Tragó saliva y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. —Lo que trato de decir es que eres más importante de lo que te imaginas, y no quisiera que esto termine hoy.

No era la mejor declaración de la historia, pero Usopp había captado claramente el mensaje que Zoro trataba de darle. Quizás era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera abrirse más con él, aunque a Usopp no le importaba demasiado, se sabía correspondido y eso era más que suficiente.

Esa noche se quedaron acostados el uno junto al otro, entre besos y caricias, entre que se quedaban dormidos para volver a despertar abrazados uno junto al otro. Todo era perfecto. Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y Usopp despertó. Miró a Zoro dormido a pierna suelta, con la boca entreabierta, le evocó ternura y de pronto recordó la escena del día anterior cuando despertó. Sintió que debía agradecerle el cuidado que había recibido y salió a buscar un poco de comida.

…

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? ­ —Luffy seguía con la mirada perdida en el mar.

—Si mis cálculos no fallaron, creo que estamos a unas pocas horas, y cuando vea a ese imbécil, me las voy a cobrar todas. —A Nami aún se la veía enfadada. Y no era de menos, habían tenido que navegar toda la noche para llegar lo antes posible. El “Coup de Burst” era un mecanismo demasiado efectivo para escapar de situaciones peligrosas, pero en esta ocasión resultaba una molestia esa efectividad dado que se habían alejado mucho de una isla a la que debían volver. La buena orientación de Nami los estaba salvando sin duda alguna, ya que de otra manera tendrían que resignarse a perder a dos camaradas y encontrar la forma de volver a encontrarse.

No quiso pensar en eso, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo tan sólo de pensar en las locuras que Luffy haría para llamar la atención a tal grado para que un mensaje pudiera llegar a sus nakama.

—Está listo el desayuno. —Anunció Sanji, para luego gritar. — Y no Luffy, no hice las raciones de Usopp y Zoro sólo para que tú las puedas comer.

Luffy hizo un puchero para ir directo a la cocina seguido por Franky y Brook, a los cuales se los notaba extremadamente cansados por haber estado toda la noche ayudando a Nami con la navegación del barco.

Chopper fue dando saltitos a la cocina pensando en que muy pronto vería a su amigo, y eso lo emocionaba, ya quería pescar junto a él mientras cantaban las canciones de Brook como lo hacían siempre.

Robin miró hacia el mar deseando que las cosas hayan salido bien entre los dos, sonrió, si es que algo hubiera cambiado en esos dos días, definitivamente se daría cuenta con sólo verlos, estaba emocionada por saber lo que había pasado.

…

Usopp llegaba nuevamente al cuarto de hotel y lo encontró dormido todavía. ¿Cuánto era capaz de dormir? Suspiró aliviado por encontrarlo allí, temía que al no verlo a su lado saldría a buscarlo. Empezó a sacar las compras de la bolsa que llevaba y las iba colocando en la mesa con suma atención y cuidado, tanto que no se percató de que Zoro lo miraba sin decir nada. Cuando terminó, se quedó contemplando la mesa con un orgullo notable.

El espadachín se sentó a la mesa sin haber sido invitado haciendo que Usopp se sobresaltase.

—Buen provecho… —Dijo mirándole. —Y muchas gracias.

Usopp le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él para empezar a desayunar.

—Sé que te gusta la carne de pescado seca, por eso compré una ración extra.

Zoro se fijó en los platos y efectivamente tenía más carne en el suyo.

—No me gusta cualquier carne seca. —Le dijo. —Me gusta la que tú preparas.

El tirador sonrió. —Entonces voy a hacerte el triple de porción cuando estemos en el barco.

Sin darse cuenta habían empezado una guerra de cumplidos que terminó en los dos explotando de risa. Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente para sonreírse. Definitivamente no querían que esos momentos terminasen.

Comieron con calma, fortaleciendo con cada palabra y acto esa nueva relación que surgía. Era extraño, no necesitaban decirse mucho para entender que de alguna forma se habían comprometido a estar juntos, quizás había sido por las pocas frases sueltas que decían en determinado momento para darse cuenta de que todo lo que sucedía no era un juego.

—¿Cuánto crees que demoren en llegar por nosotros? —Consultó Usopp con una intranquilidad más que evidente.

—Conociendo a Nami, quizás estarán aquí alrededor del mediodía. —Contestó Zoro con indiferencia.

Usopp puso cara de tristeza. —Eso significa que sólo tenemos algunas horas para seguir con esto… en el barco quizás no podamos.

—¿Te importa lo que digan de nosotros en el barco? —Alzó la ceja sorprendido.

—A mí no, pero parece que a ti si, con esto de que salías a escondidas para irte a esos lugares de…

Y Zoro le paró en seco.

—Me escondía porque no quería que tú me vieras. Lo que piensen los demás me importa un reverendo pepino de mar.

Usopp tuvo que rebobinar un poco la conversación. ¿Qué le había dicho?

—¿Y por qué no querías que yo te viera? —Podía ser extremadamente inteligente para ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que seguía siendo un niño.

—Olvídalo… —Le dijo mientras carcajeaba. —Ya no importa. Estamos juntos después de todo, y si alguien se atreve a burlarse de esto le moleré a golpes con la espada, de todas formas, no pienso ocultar nada de esto, pero tampoco es que lo vaya a ir gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Eso significa que esto es un secreto? —Le dijo Usopp sin entender del todo lo que Zoro trataba de decirle.

El espadachín se levantó para ponerse frente a Usopp y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Está bien que te bese ¿No? —El moreno asintió. —Entonces te besaré cuando quiera, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

Se separó. Era el único defecto de Zoro, y es que no podía expresar en palabras lo que quería decir, o quizás no tenía tacto, sin embargo, Usopp entendió. Supo que acostumbrarse a esa forma tan peculiar de expresarse sería un tanto difícil, pero lo lograría con el tiempo.

—Creo que debemos ir a la orilla para estar preparados para cuando lleguen. —Le dijo Zoro después de darle una palmada en la espalda. —Y espero que todo haya quedado claro entre nosotros.

—Creo que, si entendí bien, lo que dijiste es que me acabas de pedir que estemos en una relación de pareja y que no te importa que los demás sepan. —Usopp necesitaba asegurarse de que ambos estaban en la misma frecuencia.

—Se puede decir que sí. — Le sonrió, no se le había declarado como tal, pero de un momento a otro habían dejado de ser amigos para profundizar en otro tipo de relación.

Recogieron las pocas cosas que tenían en la habitación y salieron a la calle. Se tomaron el tiempo para ir despacio. Usopp extrañaría esas calles en donde sin pensarlo consiguió lo más anhelado, se sentía nervioso, porque a pesar de que Zoro le había dicho que las cosas seguirían igual, sabía que ya no tendrían el mismo tiempo ni la misma intimidad que en el cuarto de hotel, la vida seguiría su curso normal, rodeado de sus nakamas, a los cuales quería muchísimo, pero se lamentaba al no poder tener más tiempo.

Llegaron a la orilla y se sentaron a esperar, Usopp, en un acto reflejo se sentó un poco distante. Aún no sabía si era completamente cierto lo que habían hablado horas atrás. Zoro entendió el conflicto que cruzaba el tirador y se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda, en ese momento se pudo ver a lo lejos cómo las velas de un barco aparecían en el firmamento, definitivamente eran ellos, el sombrero de paja sobre una calavera se distinguía majestuosa en medio del paisaje. El espadachín apretó el cuerpo del moreno como queriéndole transmitir que lo que habían vivido en la isla no terminaría, y que se sentía orgulloso de poder abrazarlo así frente a sus amigos.

…

—¡Tierra a la vista! —Gritó Franky con emoción.

Luffy empezó a gritar y cantar que al fin habían llegado. Robin se apresuró a levantarse de la posadera para buscar un catalejo y explorar la orilla, hecho que llamó la atención de los presentes, pues era algo inusual que presentara ese afán en una situación así, incluso después de que en todo el camino se la viera despreocupada. Se dirigió al filo del barco para observar y después de buscar un poco los vio, sentados en la orilla, fundidos en un abrazo que no parecía fraternal. Encogió el catalejo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios mientras sus compañeros preguntaban si los había visto. Robin asintió mientras les daba una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas tan propias de ella y lanzó el catalejo hacia el aire, Luffy, Franky y Chopper se abalanzaron sobre el objeto para poder mirar a sus compañeros. El suertudo fue Franky, que, a pesar de las reprimendas de su capitán, aprovechó para dirigir su mirada hacia la dirección en que había apuntado la arqueóloga, logró enfocarlos, pero enseguida dejó caer el objeto al suelo dado al shock recibido por ver a esos dos fundirse en un apasionado beso.

—¡Zoro le está dando respiración boca a boca a Usopp! —Gritó Luffy a punto de lanzarse por la borda para ir a ver que sucedía.

Franky lo detuvo a grito de. —No es respiración boca a boca, quédate quieto.

—Pero debo ir a rescatarlo, Usopp se está muriendo. — Decía Luffy que estaba siendo detenido por Franky y un Sanji que se había unido. Chopper lloraba mientras corría en círculos al tiempo que pedía por un doctor para rescatar a Usopp.

—¡Que se están besando! — Gritó Franky sin otra opción para calmar a su capitán.

El cigarrillo de Sanji cayó al suelo mientras perdía la fuerza que ejercía sobre Luffy, el mismo que también dejó de pelear para poner una expresión de completa confusión, Chopper dejó de gritar, llorar y correr en círculos para poner la misma cara que su capitán. Nami agarró el catalejo para corroborar la información recién llegada y efectivamente, los vio tumbados sobre la arena, rodando mientras las olas los alcanzaban apenas. Suspiró resignada, no alcanzaba a entender lo que había sucedido y con ojos suplicantes miró en dirección a Robin buscando una explicación a todo el asunto.

…

Unos gritos a lo lejos interrumpieron su sesión de besos.

—Parece que nos han visto. —Dijo Zoro despreocupado.

Usopp se sintió un poco traicionado, ese beso fue a propósito sólo para que los vean, sin embargo, también se sintió feliz al saber que todo lo que le había dicho Zoro era una certeza. Vio acercarse al mini Merry a toda velocidad que era manejado por Brook, un “Yohohohoho” se acercaba a ellos, y ellos se lanzaron a nadar para llegar a su encuentro. Subieron al pequeño bote y se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice, tenían mucho que explicar en cuanto subieran al barco, así que aprovechando los pocos minutos que tenían antes de verse envueltos en una serie de preguntas, se abrazaron mientras miraban cada vez más cerca al Sunny y escuchaban con mayor claridad los gritos de sus nakama.

**FIN.**

¡Al fin terminé!

Me siento feliz de haber llegado hasta este punto, y debo decir que disfruté muchísimo escribir esto. Han sido casi tres días que he estado enfrascada en esta historia (lo que hace la cuarentena) y debo decir que me encantó ser parte de ella.

Estoy pensando en hacer algunos arts de escenas en específico, ¿Quisieran ver los arts? Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo me demore, quizás los suba a mi LJ, no lo sé.

Y eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo, se aceptan tomatazos, críticas, cualquier cosa que venga desde el respeto (XD) y nos estaremos leyendo en una pronta ocasión, creo que mi musa se despertó y estoy ansiosa de escribir varias cosas que he estado pensando.

Por cierto, este fic quise hacerlo un poco más inocentón, pero estoy con ganas de escribir una pequeña secuela. Al final no sé si lo ponga en este mismo fic como capítulo extra o quizás lo suba a manera de one shot (Se supone que todo este fic debía ser un one shot, pero mírenme 6 capítulos después.)

Nos vemos en una pronta ocasión.

Suerte!


End file.
